


Disappearing Sweaters

by memoriesofrain



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kieren likes housework, Kieren thinks it's hilarious, M/M, Simon has A LOT of sweaters, Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, like three weeks worth, sweater theif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon loves his sweaters, all of 21 of them. Suddenly they're disappearing left and right and Christ, where are his sweaters?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request sent to me by [imaginaryartist](http://imaginaryartist.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and how could I resist such a cute prompt?
> 
> Original prompt: Kieren steals Simon's sweaters. When Simon suddenly doesn't have any to wear he decides to get to the bottom of it.

He doesn’t notice at first. He’s acquired enough sweaters to last him at least three weeks without doing laundry. When his collection starts to look a bit depleted he just assumes he needs to do laundry. Kieren is always the one who insists on doing it, saying he’s afraid Simon’s going to do something horribly wrong and that he actually wants his clothes to fit once they’re washed. Cheeky.

He starts to notice something is amiss when he can’t find three of them. And he’s looked, thank you very much Kieren. He spends almost two hours looking before giving up and putting on a different sweater than the one he was intending to wear.

But then another three go missing.

And then five more go missing.

And then he discovers one morning that he has only the sweater he’s wearing left. And seriously it is too early for this shite. Simon just wants to change his sweater when he gets out of the shower and then lie down beside his fecking boyfriend. His boyfriend, Kieren, who does all the laundry. Kieren who puts it away because he thinks that Simon can’t do it himself for some reason. Kieren who’s probably been the one stealing his sweaters. That little-

“Simon?” Kieren asks, poking his head through the doorway. “Are you alright?”

He sounds so innocent and if Simon wasn’t already sure that Kieren had stolen his sweaters he’d never have thought the boy would be the culprit. “I seem to be missing all of my sweaters,” Simon said, giving Kieren an amused though slightly annoyed look. “Care to share where they are, Kieren?”

Kieren doesn’t even try to hide his guilt and instead starts laughing at him. Simon can’t help but join in as he sees the mirth on his boyfriend’s face. When they finally catch their breath Kieren gives him a smile. “I was wondering when you’d connect the dots.”

“It’s because you look so innocent, Kier. How could I accuse you when you look at me with those doe-eyes?” Simon bemoans.

“That’s why this worked so well.”

Simon should not feel this enamored by a prank, but it’s Kieren. “Can I at least have my sweaters back?”

Kieren’s smile softens. “Yeah, their buried under some of my clothes in my drawers and a few are actually inside some of my sweaters.” Simon wonders if Kieren was always this sneaky or if it’s especially reserved for him alone. “But you can’t have one of them back.”

“Why not?” It’s not too big of a deal, as long as it isn’t one of more favored ones, but he is curious.

Kieren takes a step into the room so Simon can see him. And Christ Kieren looks adorable in one of his sweaters. He’s practically drowning in it, the sleeves so long that Simon can only see his fingertips and the sleeves are wide enough that Kieren might actually be able to sustain flight if he waved them around enough. The collar is almost sliding off of one shoulder and Simon both wants to cover the shoulder and place fevered kisses against Kieren’s collarbone. The sweater ends about mid-thigh and it takes a moment for Simon to realize that Kieren isn’t _wearing anything else_.

Simon can get his other sweaters back in the morning, for now he has another matter to attend to. Kieren’s beautiful smile is warmer than all his sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cute fic! If you have a prompt you'd like me to write send an ask to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
